The Pearl
by Nyxis
Summary: Maegan is just trying to get through life. Harry potter is a veela and Maegan is his mate. Harry's parents never died.
1. Two Blonds and A Pearl

**M.P.O.V.**

I felt extremely nervous as my father took me to the train station.

"Maegan! Hurry up girl! I have a meeting to get to in half an hour and I don't need you to make me late!" My dad yelled. He always did that. Work before family. Well, I was just me. Mom died from cancer when I was nine. We lived in the states, in California, but moved to England when my dad got a better job here. I am adopted so I don't know what my blood linage is. Let me just say this now what I have never been happy. I tend to by my self a lot and never made friends. I doesn't bother me. I prefer to be alone.

I am semi-pretty. I have black curly hair cut into a bob, which was in a small pony tail, bright blue eyes, and olive skin. I am about 5ft 9in and have a slim body. I have muscles but not the hard core ones. Mine aren't noticeable. I am wearing a studded knit tunic, **(Pic on Profile)** Mocked Denim Leggings, **(On Profile)**and Studded Suedette Boots.

"Maegan, I'm going now. Find the platform by yourself." And with that, he was gone. I was headed to Platform 9 3/4. I would be going into what they call 6th year. They apparently don't have grades in England. If I was back in America, I would be in my junior year of high school or 11th grade. Well now I am going to Hogwarts. I know absolutely nothing but I did read all my school books at least three times to make sure I was ahead of the game. That and there wasn't really anything to do while dad was working. I lugged my big heavy trunk and looked around. Then I saw a girl with long blond hair wearing turnip earrings.

"Excuse me!" I called to her. He turned.

"Yes?" She asked in a dreamy voice.

"I was wondering where platform 9 3/4 is."

"Oh, you just walk between the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way."

"Meagan Reed." I smiled at her.

"Meagan, that's Greek for pearl you know."

"Yes I did. What year are you in?"

"6th."

"Me too." And with that, we walked through the wall and were at platform 9 3/4. We went our separate ways and I found a compartment all to my self. I didn't mind. I am usually alone. I dug a book out of my trunk and started to read. After an hour or so, I decided to get up and stretch my legs. I walked out of the compartment and collided with another person and we both fell to the floor. We both stood up.

"Watch were you're going!" I looked up at the boy. He was platinum blond and held himself with pride, arrogance, and smugness. Oh great.

"Well I see you have no manners. I proper gentleman would help a lady up and apologize for knocking her down. But then again, you do resemble an animal more than a human." I retorted smartly.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?" He demanded.

"No and I don't really care, so now if you move out of my way, I'll go my way and you can go on your merry way." I turned leaving him there with his mouth open.

"Oh, and if you don't close your mouth, you might end up eating flies." I called back. I walked around for a little bit and then decided to get my uniform and change. Mine was a white polo shirt with the Hogwarts crest that hugged my curves generously and a grey pleaded skirt that came about half way between my knee and thigh. I put on my black pumps and took my hair out of its small pony tail. My bangs rested just above my eyes and I shook out my hair. I looked in my compact mirror and touched up my thick black eye liner and mascara and added a little lip gloss. I sat back down and waited for the train to reach it's destination. There was the train wistle saying that we were at Hogwarts. I got up and grabbed my black messenger bag. I took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Meagan and the plot. **

**REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL FANTASTIC GENEROUS READERS!**


	2. Hootinwing

**H.P.O.V. (Harry's PoV)**

"You guys seriously, what if I don't find her? I'll die! Literally!" I screamed.

I am a veela. Veelas are half magical creature half human. Their purpose in life is to find their mate. If they don't find their mate within two months of his/her 17th birthday, or if their mate rejects us, we will die of a broken heart and incomplete soul.

After we find our mate, they have to firstly, accept us, verbal or otherwise, second, we bite them on their neck creating a scar and thirdly, they bite us.

We have our senses heightened so we are able to find our mate. Also, if we are angered, threatened, hurt, or our mate is hurt we will grow wings and our eyes will glow. We are very dangerous at this stage.

"Harry, just calm down. It's a new year at Hogwarts and maybe there will be some new students." My best friend Hermione said.

"Harry, dear, Hermione is right. You have a while before you have to mark her." My mom, Lily said.

"Mom, I have two months. How am I going to be able to find her in two months!?" The train whistle blew. I hugged my mom and dad goodbye and boarded with Ron and Hermione.

"Write me when you find her, son!" dad yelled.

Then, I smelt it. It was heavenly. Like cinnamon and other spices. My mate was on the train.

* * *

**M.P.O.V.**

I walked to the Headmaster's office using the map he gave me in my Hogwarts letter. I knocked on a door and it opened.

"Ah Miss Reed, it is a pleasure to have you at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore greeted me.I smiled.

"Thank you headmaster for inviting me to come and study here."

"Yes yes now come along. The feast is starting and we need to get you sorted." I nodded and followed him into the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at me. Especially this boy with raven black hair and emerald eyes. I had to admit that he was gorgeous but the hungry look on his face freaked me out.

"Boys and Girls, this year, we have a new student who will be with those in 7th year. This is Maegan Reed and she is from America. I motioned for me to sit on a small wooded stool. I did so and looked around. That boy still had the hungry look on his face. I quickly looked away. Dumbledore then put an old hat on my head.

_Ah a new student that isn't a first year. How refreshing. Now lets see. Where to put you? You wouldn't quite fit in with the Hufflepuffs, no that won't do. Hmmm. You are extremely smart but very cunning and also very brave... you are an introverted person. Shy and reserved. You have had a harsh life I can see that. You are confused and scared of rejection, yes...I think I will put you in a house that was forgotten long ago but was indeed one of the five founders of this school, Harper Hootinwing. Yes your house will be...HOOTINWINGS!_

The had was removed and all was quiet. I looked to the headmaster.

"It seems that Miss Reed has been placed into a forgotten house. There was indeed another founder, Harper Hootinwing. Yes, Miss Reed, you are the first in over three hundred and fifty years to be placed in that house. You may sit at the staff's table for the feast and I will show you your dorm after. Now Tuck in!"

* * *

**H.P.O.V.**

The three of us got off the train and went into the Great Hall. Everyone was there except Dumbledore. and the mouthwatering scent was gone. I felt my heart sink.

Then the large wooden doors opened and Dumbledore came walking in with a gir who was about my age. She was beautiful. Black wavy hair in a bob, bright blue eyes, and tan skin, yes she was gorgeous and as she passed me I caught her sent. My mate. Her school uniform hugged her curves and I was about to go crazy. She looked at me and turned away quickly. Did I scare her? I smoothed down my hair and started to stand up. Ron put a hand on my sholder and Hermione grabbed my arm and both kept me seated.

I found out her name was Maegan Reed. She sat on a wooden stool to be sorted and I prayed with all my might that she would be in looked up at me again and quickly looked back down again. I held my breath for what seamed like forever.

_HOOTINWING!_

The sorting hat shouted. I was confused. There was no house called Hootinwing. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"It seems that Miss Reed has been placed into a forgotten house. There was indeed another founder, Harper Hootinwing. Yes, Miss Reed, you are the first in over three hundred and fifty years to be placed in that house. You may sit at the staff's table for the feast and I will show you your dorm after. Now Tuck in!" I will Have to talk to the headmaster soon. I cannot stand not being in the same house as my angel. I watched Maegan as she took very ladylike bites. She had perfect posture and had good manners. She was elegant and graceful in all she did.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! **

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! **

**SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**


End file.
